Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride
by Brainyxbat
Summary: The group of friends (and a bit of family) take a vacation to Hawaii.
1. An Uninvited Guest

**Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride**

* * *

Nina smiled widely as she searched for Timon and Shenzi in their moderately large house. She had just booked a flight to a special destination for their vacation, and she couldn't wait to tell them. She was excited about seeing the looks on their faces.

After about a minute, she found her son and his girlfriend in their bedroom. They were playing a board game on Timon's bed. "Hey, Timon! Shenzi!"

"Oh, hi Ma," Timon smiled.

"What's up?" Shenzi smiled.

"Can we get Max and Vitawny? I have big news."

"Alright," Timon nodded, before he and Shenzi stepped on the floor, and the three looked for the older couple. Vitawny had become Max's girlfriend around the same time as Shenzi became Timon's.

* * *

After a while, they found Max and Vitawny in their bedroom. Surprisingly (actually not), they were making out in there. They didn't exactly see them, though; The door was closed, so they just heard them. Nina knocked on the door, and they heard them gasp in surprise and their lips part. Max jumped down and opened the door, an irritated expression on his face. "What do you want?" He glared at them, as his grey hair was tussled up.

"I have big news," Nina smiled, "Come on!" She and the young couple led the older couple to the living room. There, Timon, Shenzi, Max, and Vitawny sat on the couch, and Nina stood in front of them.

"What's your news?" Vitawny asked her.

"Well, I booked a flight to our vacation destination!" Nina told them.

"We're flying?" Shenzi smiled ecstatically, "Ooh, awesome! Where are we going?"

"… Canada," Nina told them, her smile faltering, as the others' smiles did as well.

"Canada?" Max deadpanned.

Nina's smile suddenly grew bigger than it was before. "Nope! Just kidding! We're going to Hawaii!"

"Oh my God, yes!" Vitawny exclaimed happily.

Even Max looked surprised. "I've always wanted to go to Hawaii," He admitted.

"Well now, you get to!" Vitawny smiled at him, as she kissed his cheek.

"Will it be just the four of us?" Timon asked his mother.

"Nope!" Nina shook her head, still smiling, "All your friends will be coming!"

"You mean like Fred, Evie, Alika…?" Timon started in surprise.

"Monti, Tatiana, and Cosmo?" Shenzi finished.

"Yep," Nina nodded, "They're all coming!"

"Yay!" Shenzi cheered, "This will be the best vacation ever!"

"Hey Shenzi? Want to go shopping for the vacation sometime?" Vitawny asked her stepsister.

"Sure!" She nodded. "Maybe all of us can go? The rest of us won't be going commando, you know," She giggled.

* * *

A few days later, the gang were at the huge shopping mall, buying items for their upcoming trip. Their friends were with them; They were very excited when they learned that they'd be going to Hawaii with them.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good?" Max read off of Fred's white t-shirt. "Look out, planet Earth," He muttered.

"Ha! Good one, Max!" Fred responded with usual wheezing laugh.

"That wasn't a joke, Wheezy," Max grumbled, but came unnoticed, as Monti rolled his eyes.

While they were in one store, a certain dark brown-haired meerkat happened to be there. This particular meerkat's name was Pimon Minkoff. He was a member of Timon's little clique, but he wasn't with them as frequently; He along with his friend Tumbaa bullied Timon and Pumbaa and Pimon flirted with Shenzi both on pretty much a daily basis, so he was hardly ever invited to do something with the rest of them. Cosmo actually had a crush on him, so the rest of them reluctantly accepted him in their clique.

He smirked when he saw Shenzi's innocent, yet smoking hot outfit; She had black shorts with a music notes/clef hearts print on them, and a black semi-cropped t-shirt with a music clef heart on the front. Her shoes and earrings matched them, but her socks, which were black with white laces, made her look more subtle.

"This will be the greatest vacation ever!" He heard her exclaim happily, as she looked at the swimsuits in front of her. When she reached up high to grab one, Pimon blushed when her shorts lowered, and her shirt rose up, exposing nearly all of her flat stomach. He could see her belly button piercing with a silver clef heart barbell.

"Here, I'll get that for ya," The brown-haired meerkat's blood boiled when he heard Timon's voice, as the redhead reached up, and grabbed what Shenzi was reaching for. He couldn't believe that Shenzi was that wimp's girlfriend instead of his!

"Thank you," She smiled at Timon, as he handed her the item. "I'm so excited! Hawaii is going to be great!"

"Yeah," Timon nodded, before smirking, "I wonder if we'll run into any hula girls there," He joked.

"Timon!" Shenzi laughed, lightly punching his chest.

"Kidding! I'm kidding!" He chuckled, "Relax, kiddo." He kissed her cheek, as she blushed and giggled.

Pimon's blood boiled again, as he secretly watched the scene. ' _Pssh, idiot. I'd never joke about liking anyone else,_ ' He thought. He was snapped out of it when he saw Max come up closer to him without seeing him. ' _Wait; Did Shenzi just say they're going to Hawaii? Ooh, I've never been there before. And I don't remember them telling me. Maybe I can get them to invite me,_ ' He smirked, as he walked up to the older meerkat.

When he tapped his shoulder, Max nearly jumped out of his skin. "Baah!" He yelled out in surprise, before he rolled his eyes. "Ugh, what do you want?" He asked him, not holding back the annoyed tone.

"I overheard Shenzi say that you're going to Hawaii; Is that true?"

"Well, although it's none of your business, we are," Max told him. "And guess what?" He smiled widely. " _You're not coming with us!_ " He sang tauntingly, before turning away, but Pimon turned him back around.

"Actually I am," He smirked, "It'll be great." He then walked away before Max responded.

"Wait! You're not-! I-! Ough," Max groaned in annoyance. ' _Why can't that meat-head mind his own business?!_ '

"Max?" Nina's voice startled him, "You okay?"

"Nope," He shook his head, "Muscle-Boy just invited himself to our trip, and something tells me he's not going to let us go without him."

"Oh man," Nina groaned, "When we get home, I'll get another ticket."

"'Kay," Max nodded, "I'll tell Timon when we get home."

* * *

Back at home, the girls, Fred, and Monti were putting away the clothes they bought for the trip. Nina had reluctantly bought one more plane ticket to Hawaii before helping them. Max was sitting on the couch, debating on how to break the news to Timon. He wasn't going to be pleased; Max didn't want him to think that he willingly invited him on their trip.

"Hey Uncle Max," His nephew's voice startled him out of his thoughts, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Max nodded, "It's just that… somebody invited themselves on our trip."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Um…" He hesitated, "I uh… here, I'll give you a hint: He's a meerkat, he has dark brown hair, visible muscles, and is a big irritant."

"… Oh God!" Timon exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yep," Max nodded, "And something tells me he's not going to let us go without him."

"Why can't that meat-head mind his own business?!"

"I dunno," The older meerkat shrugged, "He's just such a… a…" A smile grew on his face, "… A Pimbecile!"

Timon burst out laughing. "Baahahahahahaha! A Pimbecile! That's a good one, Uncle Max!" The two shared a high-five as Shenzi and Vitawny walked in.

"What're you boys so giddy about?" Vitawny giggled at them, as she and her stepsister walked up to their respective boyfriends.

"Well ladies, I have good news, and bad news," Max told them.

"What? Is the trip cancelled?" Vitawny frowned sadly.

"No," He shook his head, "The bad news is: Mr. Muscle Head invited himself to our trip, and he's not budging."

"U-u-u-gh!" The girls groaned simultaneously, making one loud noise.

"Yep," Max nodded, "But the good news is: I came up with the best name ever for him."

"What is it?" Shenzi smiled.

"It's…" Max chuckled at the mere thought, "P-Pimbecile!" He told them, before they all burst out laughing.

"Genius! You, are a _genius_ , baby!" Vitawny laughed, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I know," Max chuckled, as his hand and arm landed on her shoulders.

"What's going on here?" Nina asked them. "I came up with a brilliant name for Pimon," Max told her, "Pimbecile! Get it?!" He burst out laughing.

"Max," Nina shook her head, yet she couldn't help but smile. "We're all going to try and get along with him, okay?" The grey-haired meerkat sighed deeply, as did Timon and the hyenas.

"Fine," He groaned. "But I swear, if he flirts with Vitawny, he's getting a mouthful of fist." Nina sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"Pfft… Pimbecile," Shenzi giggled. The female meerkat sighed again, and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Nina, you gotta admit, it's clever!" Max told her.

"I guess so," She shrugged. "Heh, Pimbecile," She giggled.

"I knew you'd like it," Max smirked.

* * *

A few weeks later, the gang plus Pimon (unfortunately) were packing for the trip. Shenzi and Vitawny couldn't stop jittering from excitement. "Vit, calm down," Max chuckled as his girlfriend as he was shaking from her movements.

"I can't!" She smiled widely, "I'm too excited! How are you staying so calm? You said you've always wanted to go!"

"I dunno," He shrugged, "I just don't get as excitable as _you_ do." He poked her ribs at " _you,_ " making her squeak and giggle.

After a while, the gang were ready to go; They grabbed their suitcases and headed out the door. "Oh, wait!" Max exclaimed, as he realized that Vitawny forgot something. He dropped his suitcases on the ground, and ran back in the house, grabbed her "Kingdom Keepers: Disney After Dark" book, and ran back out, giving it to her. "In case you get bored on the plane."

"Oh, thank you," She smiled, as she kissed his cheek.

"Okay before we leave, are we missing anybody?" Nina asked them all.

Timon noticed that Pimon was missing, but said nothing of it. "Nope."

"We're not missing anyone," Max shook his head.

"Are too!" Cosmo piped up, "We're missing Pimon!"

"Ough," Max groaned.

"I'll get him," Timon offered; He walked in the house after giving Shenzi a kiss on the cheek, and looked for the muscle-head. "Hey! Pimon! Get out here, or we're leaving without you!"

"I'm coming! Keep your pants on!" Pimon shouted back, as he opened the door he was behind. When Timon saw what he was wearing, he slapped his hand over his eyes. He and Nina clearly told everyone to wear a sweatshirt or anything warm, but not stuffy, and Pimon clearly did not listen. His sweatshirt was sleeveless, he just had a tank top underneath, and he wore shorts and flip-flops.

"Pimon, me and Ma said to wear something warm, but not stuffy!" Timon exclaimed, "Were you not listening?!"

"I was," He crossed his arms, "I'll be fine."

"I- I just- Ugh whatever, I don't care," Timon sighed, rolling his eyes before the two walked out. "But if you get cold, don't gripe about it. And you can't borrow my sweatshirt, or anyone else's."

"Fine."

* * *

Due to the gang being movie/TV stars, they were able to fly first class. They were currently in the airport waiting area, where they were waiting to be called. Pimon attempted to sit next to Shenzi twice, but she put her carryon bag in the seat he tried to sit in. He gave up and sat next to Max, who was giving him a death stare to creep him out. Plus because he was bored.

When Vitawny came out of the bathroom, Max kicked Pimon out of the seat, and let her sit next to him. When we went to sit next to Timon, the redhead set his carryon bag in the seat, forcing him to sit in the next empty seat, with Nina sitting next to her son. Evie was at Shenzi's other side.

"I'm bored," Max groaned. "How long does it take to prepare a plane?"

"Longer than you think," Timon muttered, "Just be patient, Uncle Max; It'll be worth it." He then turned to Nina. "Will it be, Ma?"

"Yep," She nodded, "It'll be great."

"'Kay," Timon nodded, "Can't wait," He smiled.

"H'u-u-u-ugh," Max groaned as he rolled his eyes, effectively getting on Timon's nerves.

"Uncle Max, quit whining," He told him, as he rolled his eyes himself, "And be patient."

"It's awfully hard when there's no TV in this place."

"Ugh," Timon rolled his eyes again, "Here." He reached in one of the suitcases, pulled out a pack of lollipops, pulled one out, and gave it to Max. "This'll keep you busy."

"Is it grape?"

"Yes."

"Thanks," Max muttered, before taking off the packaging, putting it in his nephew's hand, and sticking the lollipop in his mouth.

* * *

"Flight 89," The caller announced over an intercom.

"Finally!" Max exclaimed; The gang quickly stood up, and walked to the counter by the entry hall. They entered the plane, and headed for the first class area. On the way, young kids looked shocked upon seeing them there in person. Max noticed that Timon and Nina got more stares than he did, and couldn't help but feel jealous.

* * *

 **(A/N: The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Vitawny does, and the ideas of Evie, Cosmo, and Alika's names do too. I got this idea while listening to "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" [hence the story title] from Lilo & Stitch. I don't know how many chapters there will be, most likely 3, possibly 4.)**


	2. Flight to Hawaii

In the first class laboratory, Shenzi sat in one of the seats first. She set her carryon bag and one of her feet in the seats beside her, until Timon sat in the one her foot was originally on. Vitawny quickly sat at her other side, as Max sat next to his girlfriend, and Evie sat next to him. Timon put his bag in the seat next to him until Nina went to sit there, so he put it on the floor. Fred sat next to her.

Tatiana sat at the window seat across from them, with Monti next to her, then Cosmo, and lastly (and possibly least), Pimon. Funny thing was, they were the only ones in the area.

"Hehe, your lips are purple," Vitawny giggled, referring to Max's face.

"Yeah, I know," He smirked, before kissing her lips.

"Mm, grape," She giggled.

After they took off in the air, they all unbuckled themselves so they could stand up and walk freely. When Vitawny was in the bathroom, Timon had gotten in a physical fight with Pimon after the latter sat in Vitawny's seat and touched Shenzi when she didn't want it. Nina separated them, and threatened to take them all home if they didn't behave, and they immediately obliged, but Pimon sat back in the seat next to Shenzi. When Vitawny came back, she shoved the brown-haired meerkat out of her seat, and sat back next to her stepsister. Nina rolled her eyes at the female redhead's actions, but said nothing of it.

"How long is the flight?" Shenzi asked everyone in particular.

"A few hours," Cosmo shrugged from her place next to Pimon.

"Why?" Vitawny asked the younger hyena.

"I was just curious," Shenzi shrugged, before a yawn escaped.

"You getting sleepy, Shen?" Timon smiled down at her.

"Yea, kind of," She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, it is getting a bit late," Nina remarked after seeing the night sky out her window, and checking the time. "Why don't we all crash for the night?"

"You mean sleep, right?" Tatiana joked, as everyone but Pimon laughed.

"Yeah," Nina giggled, "Come on now." She unfolded the pullout bed from the wall. "Anyone want the bed?"

"Nah, you can have it Ma," Timon told her, as everyone but Pimon nodded in agreement.

"Well…" Pimon piped up.

"Don't even think about it," Timon cut him off, giving him a death glare. "You don't need it, muscle-head."

"Thanks Timmy," Nina smiled, before walking in the bathroom for privacy after grabbing some pajamas.

"Where do you want to sleep, Shen?" Timon asked his girlfriend.

"I'm fine right here," She smiled, her head still on his shoulder.

"Anybody know if there's a second bed?" Max piped up, "I don't think I'd be able to sleep sitting up."

"Hmm…" Shenzi gazed at Max's seat, before getting an idea; She saw that it folded down like a recliner. She jumped down the floor, pulled the top half of the seat all the way back, set a pillow on it, then pushed Max down on it.

"Oomph!" He exclaimed in surprise, as his head landed on the pillow. "You'll pay for that, kiddo," He smirked up at the young hyena.

The bathroom door suddenly opened, and Nina appeared, wearing a pink v-neck t-shirt, light pink socks with white lace, black, white, and pink plaid pajama shorts. "Okay I'm ready," She told them all, "Somebody else can change now."

Tatiana changed into her pajamas, which consisted of white socks with black lace on them, sleep shorts, and a muscle tee both with black lips on white.

Alika had white shorts, a white cami that showed some of her stomach, and had a heart-shaped strawberry on the chest, and white socks with strawberries on them.

Cosmo's pajamas were the same as Alika's, but were a light blue, with roses on the tank top. She also had light blue socks with white lace on the brim. Evie's looked to be from the "Dylan's Candy Bar" company. She had a yellow tank top with a rainbow swirl lollipop on it, white plush shorts with a candy print, and matching slipper boots.

Monti simply wore a black tuxedo t-shirt with black and white plaid pajama pants. Fred had blue Funko Superman boxers, and a Superman red tie costume reveal t-shirt, which Max rolled his eyes at.

He did again and covered his eyes when he saw Pimon; He had a black and white star tank top, and tight black boxers. "What's wrong?"

"I've seen too much already," Max told him, referring to his tight pants. "I'll go change." He grabbed a couple clothing articles before walking in the bathroom. He then came out in black basketball shorts, and a Lucky Brand 'Flag Moto' Graphic T-Shirt with a stars and stripes printed motorcycle on it.

"Ooh, nice," Vitawny smiled.

"Thanks Vit," He smiled back, as he sat next to her.

"I'll go ahead and change," Timon stood up.

"Can I change with you?" Shenzi smirked at him.

"You surely can," He smirked back, before the couple walked in the bathroom together after grabbing some clothes.

When they came out, Timon was in a white, wife-beater tank top, and blue and white plaid boxers. Plus, he still had his black, blue and yellow hoodie on over his shirt. Shenzi had on a black "PINK 86" cropped t-shirt, black PINK fleece shorts, and black and white PINK" knee-high socks. She had no belly ring this time.

"I know the drill," Vitawny giggled, before standing up, grabbing some clothes, and walking in the bathroom. When she came out, Max blushed when he saw her pajamas; She had black and red plaid boxer shorts with a black bow on the waist, and black and red ditsy floral ankle socks. But what really made him stare was her top; It was a babydoll top with pure red sheer lace that started above her ribs with black tulle on the bottom brim. The rest was like a black bra with a little red ribbon bow in the center, and red lace along the top. Max didn't even notice when she sat in front of him. "Max? My eyes are up here," She giggled, snapping her fingers in front of his big, brown eyes.

"Oh! Sorry," He snapped out of his trance, "I, I just…"

"It's okay, I know," Vitawny cut him off, "You like what you see," She smiled seductively. She planted her little black lips on his; But before they got more into it, they were cut off.

"Ahehem," Timon cleared his throat loudly on purpose to get their attention.

"Sorry," Vitawny smiled sheepishly, as Max glared at his nephew.

"Why don't we all get to sleep?" She playfully pushed Max back down on the chair.

"'Kay," Shenzi nodded, before sitting next to Timon, and pushing her armrest up until it was vertical. "'Night, guys."

* * *

After only a few minutes, everyone was fast asleep… except Shenzi, and Timon somewhat. Her ecstatic shivering kept him awake.

"Shen, would you calm down?" He chuckled quietly, "You need your sleep."

"Sorry," She whispered, "I can't help it; I'm excited. Plus… I'm a bit chilly."

"Chilly, huh?" Timon smirked. Without another word, he pulled off his sweatshirt, and put it on over his girlfriend's arms and shoulders. "That better?"

"Yeah," She nodded, her cheeks blushing a bit, "Thanks; But what about you? Won't you be cold?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," He assured her, before kissing her head. "G'night, cutie." Shenzi smiled as her blush deepened.

"G'night, Tim." She leaned on his shoulder, and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Timon was the last to wake up. Or, _second_ to last. When he looked down, Shenzi's head was still on his shoulder, but she was wide awake. "Hey cute stuff," He smiled at her, as he kissed her forehead.

"Hi," She giggled. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"I didn't snore, did I?"

"Well… yeah, you did."

"Oy," He groaned in embarrassment.

"It's okay," Shenzi giggled, "Your snores are cute."

"Are not," He playfully pouted.

"Were too," She playfully argued.

"… You're not gonna quit, are you?" He smirked at her, as she shook her head.

"Nope," She giggled. "Okay, I give up," He chuckled. "Why don't we get dressed?"

"Okay," She nodded, before they stood up, and walked in the bathroom. When they walked out, Shenzi was in a black open-space peplum tank top that showed her stomach; She also had black skinny jeans with two zipped pockets at each side of the front, black karisma bow ballet flats, black rose earrings, and the same zip-up hoodie she wore yesterday. Timon was in a black and white Americana t-shirt, black camo shorts, and black cowboy boots.

The two noticed that everyone else was already dressed for landing; Vitawny was in a black faux leather corset with small spikes on the sides of the bust, a black and red plaid lace-up mini skirt, matching plaid spiked boots, and her hooded jacket from the day before.

"Uncle Max isn't awake yet?" Timon asked Vitawny.

"Nope," She shook her head, "I had a heck of a time coming out of that iron grip of his, so I could pee," She giggled.

"I bet," Shenzi smiled. "We should wake him up."

"Hmm…" Timon thought of a way to wake up his uncle, before Monti spoke up. He was in a white loose t-shirt, his zip-up hoodie from yesterday, black jeans, and black and red basketball shoes. His sweatshirt was tied around his waist. His t-shirt had red and white stripes on the left sleeve, and white stars on the blue right sleeve.

"Look at this," Monti held out a red, handheld mini massager. "It vibrates!" He laid it on his neck, turned it on, and looked like he was in heaven. "Oohoho, that's nice!"

"Hmm…" Timon thought, until a light bulb turned on in his head. "I have an idea; Can I borrow that, Monti?"

"Sure," The blond smiled, before handing it to him, "What are you going to do?"

"Just watch closely," Timon smiled deviously at everyone, before walking up to his sleeping uncle, who was laying on his side, and facing away from him. His t-shirt was bunched up a bit, making Timon smirk. "Observe." He grabbed the shirt's hem, and carefully pulled it higher up Max's body, exposing his side and tummy even more.

"Oh no," Vitawny smirked, "I know where this is going."

"This'll be good," Timon snickered; He gently set the massager, which was turned off, on Max's side, making the older meerkat flinch and mumble in his sleep. Timon cringed, prepared for yelling, but relaxed when his uncle stayed asleep. Stifling laughter, he kept the massager in place, before he quickly turned it on.

"Gyaaaahaha!" Max suddenly burst out laughing from the ticklish vibrations, as he shot awake; His sudden movement accidentally made Timon throw the device in the air, before Monti ran over, and caught it before turning it off. The others were cracking up a storm, especially Timon. "What WAS that?!" He exclaimed, his hand on his side.

"This," Monti held up the massager, before handing it back to Timon.

"It's a massager," The redhead told Max, "It vibrates; See?" Without warning, he laid it on the older meerkat's bare back and turned it on.

"Aaahahaey!" Max laughed, before swatting his hand away, "Don't use that thing on me! The vibrations tickle!"

"No promises," Timon smirked before turning it off, and setting it back in its original place. "We should buy one when we get back home."

"Hahaha, no," Max deadpanned, before he walked in the bathroom. When he came out, he was in black and green split-leg grommet jeans, black sanuk shoes, a red tank top, and a black, red, green, and yellow plaid, button-up t-shirt. "Okay I'm dressed; When are we landing?"

"I don't know," Nina shrugged. Then at the moment she was quiet, the pilot announced that they'll be landing, and for the passengers to buckle up. "I guess now," She giggled, as they all sat back in their seats.

"Oh!" Max exclaimed when he almost fell backwards. "Heh, forgot that it's folded down," He chuckled, as he quickly fixed it and Vitawny's, and buckled himself in.

"You look great," Vitawny whispered in his ear.

"Thanks," He smiled, before looking down at her. "You do too." He kissed her temple, before they all braced themselves for the landing.

" _WOOOOO!_ " Fred howled out, as they felt the plane dip down a bit. His hands were up in the air like they were on a roller coaster; Monti and Max rolled their eyes, but said nothing about it. They wouldn't have been surprised if the passengers in coach heard him.

* * *

 **(A/N: The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Vitawny does, along with the names for Cosmo, Evie, and Alika.)**


	3. Arrival

After a few minutes, the plane landed, and the passengers were granted permission to disembark. The gang grabbed their carryon bags, and headed for the exit. On the way, Timon and Nina were receiving surprised stares, while Max was ignored yet again. He blinked the tears in his eyes away before anyone could see them, and let a smile grow as they stepped out. He sighed happily as they stepped into the airport in Hawaii.

"It's so warm here," Vitawny remarked, as she pulled off her jacket.

"Well it _is_ Hawaii," Max smirked at her, "Oh, I'm so glad we're finally here!"

"You and me both," Timon smiled, as he pulled off his hoodie, "Whoo, Vitawny was right; It is warm here!"

"What should we do first?" Shenzi asked them all excitedly.

"I think we should find a good hotel, and hitch a ride on a limo to it," Nina smirked.

"Limo?" Alika smiled widely, "Oh my God, I've always wanted to ride a limo!"

"Me too!" Cosmo agreed.

"I'll go and book one for us." Nina walked over to the counter, while the others waited in the seats.

"Oh, I'm so glad to finally be here!" Max smiled widely, as he leaned back in his seat, and he nearly faced the ceiling.

"Oh my Gosh!" A young boy's voice yelled excitedly, startling them all, "It's Timon Berkowitz!"

"And his friends from the series!" His brother yelled, "And the two girl hyenas!"

Max furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Um, I-I'm here too," He told them, his hands out in exasperation.

"Oh cool," The first boy smiled casually, before he and his brother ran back to their family.

Max let his jaw hang in disbelief, before groaning as he fell back in his seat. "Ugh, why does everybody hate me?!" He exclaimed.

"Nobody hates you," Vitawny smiled, laying her small hand on his chest, "It's their loss; They just don't see how great you really are." She kissed his cheek after he straightened up his neck.

"Thanks Vit," Max smiled, as he kissed her temple, "I'm just glad you were recognized."

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Nina called out to them, as she came rushing over, "The limo will be here in about a minute or two."

"Cool," Cosmo smiled, "Ooh, I'm so excited!"

"Me too," Alika nodded in agreement.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Nina asked them all.

"Well, these two kids recognized me, Fred, muscle-boy, Monti and the girls," Timon told her.

"Yet they hardly recognized me," Max grumbled loudly, so she could hear.

"Oh," Nina frowned sadly, "Bummer."

"They didn't ask about you, though." Shenzi told her.

"Ah, okay," She nodded, "Well Max, I'm sure someone will recognize you someday."

"Thanks," Max shrugged, "But I doubt it; I'll be a nobody forever."

"Aw, no you won't," Vitawny assured him, "Now come on, let's see that Maxie smile."

"No," He shook his head, but she could see that he was trying not to smile.

"Come on," She said playfully, as she started poking his ribs and tummy over his shirt. Max slapped his hand over his mouth, as he tried to push her small hands away.

"Q-quit ihihit!" He giggled.

"Not 'til I see one of your handsome smiles!" Vitawny teased him, as she shot her hands up under his plaid shirt, and started tickling his sides with her long fingernails.

"Aahahahahahaey!" Max burst out laughing with his hands still over his mouth as he fell on his back, accidentally knocking Monti out of his seat. "Yohohohohu're m-mahahakihihihing a scehehehehehene!"

"Sorry Monti!" Vitawny smiled, as she didn't cease.

"Quite alright," He smiled back in assurance as he stood up, and brushed off his clothes.

With Max, he thrashed and squirmed wildly as Vitawny kept his legs still. By instincts, he shot his hands down, and tried to push hers away. Satisfied, she finally stopped, and let him go. "There's that smile," She giggled, kissing his cheek as Monti sat back in his seat next to the older meerkat.

After a few minutes, Alika spoke up. "There's a limo!" She exclaimed, getting everyone's attention, and waking up Max from a peaceful slumber with his head on Vitawny's shoulder.

"Huh, what?" He mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eye with one hand.

"There's a limo out there!" Alika repeated excitedly.

"But we don't know if it's ours," Nina pointed out, "If the chauffer has a sign that says "Berkowitzes and Friends", then it's ours."

"Ohhh, okay," Alika nodded, understanding. "Sorry," She grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay," Tatiana assured her, "You're excited; We all are."

Out of the corner of her eye, Evie saw that the chauffer had a sign that read "Berkowitzes and Friends" held up. "Hey guys, it's our limo!" She told them, before they all stood up, and grabbed their bags. "Yay!" Alika smiled with ecstasy as they walked over.

* * *

Once they were in the limo, Shenzi, Timon, Max, Vitawny, and Evie sat on the left side seats while Alika, Nina, Tatiana, Monti, Fred, Cosmo, and Pimon were on the right. Nina had already booked a reservation at a fancy hotel, and gave the address to the chauffer.

"Um, just so you know kids," She piped up, getting their attention, "The hotel is about an hour away, so it'll take a while."

"Okay," Alika nodded.

"An hour, huh?" Timon confirmed, before smirking evilly, "I think I know how to pass the time."

"How?" Evie asked him. He merely answered with a poke to Max's ribs. Max flinched harshly and let out a giggle, before he covered himself.

"Don't do that!" He glared at his smiling nephew.

"Okay," Timon shrugged, before carefully tackling him to the floor and after wrestling with him, holding his arms up.

"Let me go!" Max yelled, trying to pull his arms down. Evie sat in front of the defenseless meerkat, an evil smile on her own pretty face.

"I'm glad I let my fingernails grow out," She remarked before lightly scratching his clothed ribs. Max gritted his teeth and puffed out his cheeks; The girl's long nails tickled a _lot._ "Come on Maxie, you know you want to laugh," Evie teased him, moving her hands to his pudgy tummy. Max squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to suck in his tummy, but Evie followed his movements. "He's not budging, Tim," She giggled, moving one hand back to his ticklish ribs.

"I know what to do," The male redhead smirked, before using one hand to hold his uncle's wrists together and hold both of his shirts up, and the other to lightly tickle his bare back with one finger, tracing all around randomly. Max let out a small, but audible whimper as he started squirming and trying to arch his sensitive back away, but Timon kept his finger on it. Whenever he traced dangerously close to any of his sides, Max squirmed harder. When he still wasn't giving in, Timon made a sneaky move: He squeezed his bare side for a split second.

"Aahahahahahahahaey!" Max burst out laughing as Timon traced his finger on his back again.

"Can I join?" Alika asked them.

"Nohohohohohoho!" The grey-haired meerkat yelled, but was ignored.

"Sure you can," Evie smiled at her.

"Yay!" The blonde cheered, as she walked up to him, and tickled his bare armpits under his plaid shirt with her own long nails.

"Aaahahahahahahahaha!" Max screamed with laughter as Evie slipped her hands under his red tank top, and tickled his bare ribs and tummy, occasionally attacking his sensitive waist.

"Hey, we need someone to get his sides," Timon announced to the others, who were watching with amusement. Except Pimon, who was just bored.

"I'll do it," Cosmo smiled evilly, revealing her long, blue-polished fingernails. They were longer than Evie and Alika's.

"Nohohoho!" Max screamed, but was ignored once again. Cosmo sat behind him, and started lightly stroking his ticklish sides and quivering hips. "Gyaaahahahahahahahahaha! Stohohohohohohohohop!" He wailed with laughter as tears fell down his cheeks. Cosmo's long, tickly nails combined with his sides and hips' immense sensitivity equaled a torturous feeling and wild squirming. Without warning, Vitawny sneaked up, and tickled his neck. Max tried to shrug his shoulders up to his ears, but to no avail due to his arms being held up. "Stohohohohohohop! Pleheheheheahahahahase!" He begged them all, crying with laughter as Cosmo's hands traveled up and down his recoiling sides. He desperately attempted to yank his wrists out of his nephew's grasp, but it felt like iron. He didn't know how much more he could take; His tummy and throat were starting to hurt from his hysterical, incessant laughter, and it was getting hard for him to breathe.

"Hey guys, I think Max needs a break," Alika told them as she backed off, and the others reluctantly followed her lead.

"Oh, thank you, Alika!" Max exclaimed, panting heavily as he practically hugged himself. He flopped back down in the seat as Vitawny sat next to him, and the others went back to their places.

* * *

After a while, Nina peeked out the window, saw they were stopped in Coconut Grove, and smiled at the others. "We're here!" She exclaimed happily, catching their attention.

"Hmm?" Max opened only one eye as he woke up from his head's place on Vitawny's shoulder, "Wha-what'd you say?"

"I said we're here," Nina gently repeated.

"Oh!" Max's eyes shot open, as he smiled and quickly sat up. "Well, come on! Let's go!"

"You're enthusiastic all of a sudden," Vitawny pointed out in amusement.

"Ah, I rather just be able to get away from everyone," He shrugged and half-joked, referring to the others tickling him.

"Well, you can't stay away from me," Vitawny teased him, as she sneakily slipped a hand under his shirts, and stroked his side with her fingernails.

"Aahahahaey!" He laughed as he pushed her hand away, and pulled his red shirt down. "Come on, let's go." He took her hand in his, and escorted her out, with Nina holding the door open.

"What's this hotel called?" Tatiana asked her.

"It's the "Royal Hawaiian,"" Nina told the blonde, "Pretty nice, isn't it?"

"Whoa," Shenzi breathed out in awe at the sight of the amazing resort. She guessed that it was called " _Royal_ Hawaiian" for a reason; It was huge! And it was right at Waikiki Beach!

"Close your mouth Shen," Timon chuckled, gently pushing her chin up so her mouth was shut, "You'll catch flies."

The group walked in the fancy-looking lobby; Nina went to check them in, as the rest of them sat in the circular couches. Once again, Pimon attempted to sit next to Shenzi, but she and Timon wouldn't have it. Pimon smirked and stared as Shenzi pulled off her sweatshirt, so her revealing top was showing, and tied it around her waist. Timon saw him staring, and gave him a death glare, so he backed off. A minute later, Nina came back, a room key in her hand.

"Okay, we're in," She told them all, as they stood up, "Come on; Let's go."

"What's our room number?" Timon asked her.

It's Number 513," Nina told them, as they headed for the elevator.

* * *

After they arrived on the 5th floor, the group exited the elevator, and soon found room number 13. Nina unlocked the door, and upon stepping in, they stared in awe.

* * *

 **(A/N: So... yeah. Cliffhanger. XD The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Vitawny does.)**


End file.
